


It's bad, it's wrong, but it's so good

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BadWrong Weeks 2019, Harley Keener - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Starker, Underage - Freeform, age gap, harley x tony, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Raccolta dedicata alla BadWrong week 2019 indetta da Lande di Fandom.#1 "It's Mr. Stark for you, little dirty slut"#2 "Please, stay"





	1. Chapter 1

 

**It's Mr. Stark for you, little dirty slut**

 

Peter sente la saliva colargli dal mento. C'è qualcosa di estremamente strano, in quel bacio. Qualcosa che gli fa inumidire gli occhi e glieli fa chiudere con estrema urgenza. Deglutisce aria e inarca la schiena. Il petto di Tony, appiccicato al suo. La tuta aderisce perfettamente al suo corpo ma, in alcuni punti, si è fatta troppo stretta. Contrae la mascella e si ribella, con tutta la forza che ha in corpo. Tony lo fa fare. Abbandona le sue labbra e gli lascia uno sbuffo divertito sul mento, e un'occhiata intensa e colma di desiderio, ma anche di attesa; ma anche di una tortura infinita.

Peter lo sa, che a Tony piace vederlo fingere che non ha voglia di lasciargli fare tutto quello che vuole. Peter lo sa che, a quanto pare, è succube di quell'uomo più grande che gli promette il mondo, e infine glielo dà davvero. Come se avesse davvero bisogno di questo, nella sua vita. No. Peter vuole calore umano, un corpo - _il corpo_ di Tony premuto contro il suo, sudato, grondante di libido e desiderio. Lo vuole ogni volta che sono da soli. Lo vuole quando si infila nel letto, di notte, e immagina di farsi penetrare dall'uomo dentro l'armatura. Lo vuole ogni volta che si tocca e si morde le nocche, strozzando sospiri e insoddisfazione. Peter lo vuole sempre, e in questo momento, può averlo di nuovo.

Tony gli accarezza il collo con una lentezza dissuadente. Con le dita callose ma morbide, che si infilano prima tra le corte ciocche color castagna, e poi gli sfiorano una spalla. Peter sente la pelle sotto alla tuta vibrare. Le sue vertebre fanno lo stesso, quando la stessa mano di Tony arriva sui suoi pettorali. Ne traccia con le dita le forme sinuose, e poi scende ancora e ancora e ancora, finché non incontra la silhouette rigonfia – soffocata, della sua erezione. Peter gli sospira un rantolo sulle labbra, poi si morde le sue. Alza le braccia e gliele stringe intorno al collo. Si aggrappa. Lo guarda come se fosse un angelo che lo sta salvando dall'apocalisse. O il demonio, che lo sta trascinando giù, all'inferno, trasformandolo in un perdizioso peccatore. Peter sa di esserlo, quando si affida a lui – come un pianoforte, nelle mani esperte di un pianista troppo consapevole delle proprie capacità.

La mano di Tony gli accarezza la parte sensibile, e lui non capisce più cosa vuole. O forse lo sa troppo bene. Sente le vene del corpo – di tutto il corpo, ringonfiarsi sotto al tocco delicato ma deciso dell'uomo che ama. Tony gli sorrise, poi alza le sopracciglia e Peter sa che lo sta guardando perdersi nel piacere. Nella frustrazione. Nell'urgenza di avere altro. Iron-Man usa la mano libera per stringergli la vita e portarselo più vicino. Ne sottolinea l'appartenenza ancora una volta. Come se Peter potesse mai voler essere di qualcuno altro, oltre che suo… gli lecca le labbra, e lo lascia fare. Gli morde una guancia, il lobo dell'orecchio; gli sussurra cose indecenti. Peter lo lascia fare. Sempre. Lo fa perché si fida. Perché Tony sembra irraggiungibile, ma non lo è mai davvero. Non per lui.

Si scambiano un bacio profondo. Il corpo vibra e la tuta e un intralcio. Non la toglie. Potrebbe farlo con un gesto. Premendo quel tasto in mezzo al petto, che la allarga e la scuce dalla sua pelle. Non lo fa, perché non decide lui. Non lo fa perché se Tony non vuole ancora, allora così deve essere. Si fida di lui. Si fiderà sempre di lui. Glielo deve. Tony l'ha salvato. Dalla vita. Dalla morte. L'ha salvato dal vuoto cosmico di un'esistenza fatta di troppe cose difficili da sopportare. Quel bacio gli toglie il respiro. Un rivolo di saliva li accompagna nel dividere le loro labbra, come se, effettivamente, non volessero allontanarsi nemmeno loro, oltre che gli occhi. La mano di Tony continua a toccarlo. Peter sente la testa premuta contro una parete di colla e mattoni. Socchiude gli occhi e la bocca; ansima come se gli stessero portando via il respiro con una magia. Mormora il suo nome, ma non esce nessun suono dalla sua bocca. Tony ride. Gli morde il collo e poi bacia la stessa parte, continuando a frizionare la mano contro il tessuto rosso dell'indumento ormai di troppo. Peter sta per scoppiare. Gli infila una mano sotto la giacca blu e cerca di togliergliela. Tony non glielo permette e lo punisce con un bacio al veleno. Gli tira il labbro inferiore con i denti, e ferma la mano. Peter grugnisce.

«Continua… per favore…» Lo supplica con un filo di voce e zero controllo. Ha le sopracciglia inarcate all'insù, insoddisfatto.

«Devo?» Stronzo. _Dannato stronzo._ Poi Tony ride e lo spinge contro la parete. Torna a toccarlo. Gli carezza l'erezione indecente con lentezza e più Peter cerca di toccare anche lui, più Tony si ritrae e non glielo permette. Vuole ricambiargli il favore. Vuole che provi lo stesso, ma è evidente che non è quello, il suo obiettivo. Peter sa che ha perso ogni controllo del suo corpo. Sa che ha abbandonato la sua espressione sempre pura e sorridente. Sa che ha perso la testa e vuole solo di più. La supplica che gli esce dagli occhi è la più grossa soddisfazione che Tony possa desiderare. Non c'è niente di male, a lasciare che lo guardi godere sotto al suo tocco esperto e arrogante.

«Vieni qui.» Glielo ordina con dolcezza. Non è un'imposizione, ma un desiderio. Peter annuisce. Si lascia baciare e la testa gli scoppia. Sente la lingua umida dell'altro esplorare la sua bocca. La saliva densa che non cela più il desiderio dell'altro, ma lo smaschera. Si dividono e Peter ha perso il fiato. Gli arpiona le dita sulle spalle. Abbassa la testa e guarda quella mano che ancora e ancora e ancora, gli dona piacere sotto al tessuto di troppo. Cerca di nuovo i suoi occhi.

«Tony…»  

« _Signor Stark_ , per te», lo canzona e gli bacia il collo. Peter inarca la schiena e ha un brivido. Preme le spalle contro il muro e poi geme, sorpreso, quando finalmente le dita dell'altro vanno a premere contro la sua tuta e questa si allarga e lo spoglia. Se ne sbarazza come se fosse una coperta tossica. La calcia via e torna a farsi baciare. Tony si libera della giacca e, quando di nuovo le labbra si dividono, Peter gli sfila la t-shirt e gli posa le mani sul petto. Lo ammira. La bocca umida semi spalancata, gli occhi fissi sul suo reattore Arc.

«I boxer, Parker» lo incita Tony – a spogliarsi ancora, a togliersi l'ultimo indumento che gli è rimasto addosso.

«S-sì» balbetta e Tony lo blocca prima che possa sfilarseli, via stringendogli i polsi con durezza, ma senza fargli male.

«Sì, cosa?»

«Sì… sì, signor Stark», dice Peter. Tony gli regala un sorriso arguto e malizioso; soddisfatto. Poi si slaccia la cinta e poco dopo sono nudi. Senza vestiti, senza armature, senza niente a definirli in modo diverso da un ragazzino e un uomo più grande, che si cercano e si amano. Peter a volte nemmeno ci crede, che quella relazione esista davvero.

Tony gli infila una gambe in mezzo alle sue. Lo invita ad aprirle leggermente, tornando a dedicarsi alla sua erezione, serrando delicate le dita intorno alla lunghezza già indecorosa, già al limite. E Peter lo vuole toccare, e lo fa. Gli regala lo stesso gesto, e Tony non lo scansa. Stavolta lo lascia fare. Passa gli occhi dalle sue labbra spalancate alle sue iridi castane. Cerca un punto fisso ma non lo trova. Allora Tony lo bacia ancora, gli divora le labbra, le mangia. È famelico, è al limite. Non è più capace a celare quello che realmente vuole.  Ferma la mano che gli sta dando piacere, ma Peter non ferma la sua. Tony gli fa leccare due dita, infilandole nella sua bocca, per poi iniziare a stimolarlo, lentamente, per prepararlo al dopo. Una sensazione che non è mai piacevole, all'inizio, ma che Peter ha iniziato a conoscere e ad attendere solo per ciò che sarà. Per quel che sarà quando saranno un'unica cosa. Un'entità eterna, ma solo per qualche istante.

Tony sa capire quando fermarsi, solo da uno sguardo. Lo conosce talmente bene che a volte Peter non ha nemmeno bisogno di parlare. Gli basta aprire le palpebre, mostrargli il calore ardente che alberga la sua anima, e Tony capisce. Capisce tutto. Capisce troppo, a volte. Eppure va bene così. Sente i propri muscoli ammorbidirsi sotto al tocco gentile ma deciso di Tony. Ha cercato goffamente di dargli piacere a sua volta, ma sa di averlo fatto con un ritmo inesistente e il cervello fuori uso. Zero concentrazione. Mille neuro-reazioni muscolari a scintillare nella testa. Si sente meno esperto di quanto dovrebbe, eppure a Tony piace. Lo cerca. Lo vuole. Lo ama. Lo desidera come nessun altro al mondo. E Tony gli alza le gambe, lo penetra e Peter si aggrappa come se non vi fosse altro appiglio sicuro che quello, nella sua intera esistenza. In cuor suo sa che è così. Si guardano. È intenso. È impossibile da credere che quegli occhi possano dargli tanto…

Tony è dentro di lui, e lui è appeso al suo collo con le braccia ben serrate. Vuole che si muova. E allora lo supplica. Lo fa, perché è quello che Tony vuole.

«Signor Stark…»

Una prima spinta lo stordisce. Stringe i denti. Stringe gli occhi. Reprime un urlo, e la schiena gli sbatte contro il muro dove è appoggiato. Una seconda spinta lo dilania. Sono sempre più vicini. Sempre più appiccicati l'uno al petto dell'altro. Peter incrocia le gambe intorno alla sua vita e non sa più nemmeno quanto vuole supplicarlo di non fermarsi. Di continuare all'infinito. Vuole essere egoista. Come solo gli succede quando lui e Tony fanno questo. Quando sono fuori dal mondo, dalle armature. Dalle tute. Dal resto dell'universo. Quando sono loro e basta.

Tony poggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Gli morde il collo. Lo bacia. Sale sull'orecchio e gli tira il lobo con i denti. Gli sussurra cose indecenti e gli dice che è bellissimo, così sudato. Che è bellissimo, quando urla. Che è bellissimo, quando si aggrappa così forte da farlo sentire dannatamente suo. Peter e suo e lo sa. Sente ogni spinta farsi più profonda. Tocca pareti sensibili e punti delicati e intensi. Ogni volta è come la prima e fa male al cuore allo stesso modo.

Tony gli serra le dita intorno alle cosce. Lo alza ancora. La sua schiena scivola sulla parete a ritmo delle spinte che riceve. Poi Tony lo bacia, e ansima contro la sua bocca, e gli incatena gli occhi ai suoi.

Peter gli legge le labbra. _Toccati_ , dicono. Con un filo di voce che lo fa rabbrividire. Annuisce. Annuisce e obbedisce, anche se quello, come tutto, non è un ordine ma Peter è succube del desiderio. Se Tony sta accontentando le sue fantasie, a lui non costa niente fare lo stesso. Si appiglia più forte con la mano destra, affonda nella sua spalla, mentre la sinistra scende tremando sulla propria lunghezza e le scariche elettriche triplicato, quando inizia a darsi piacere e cercare un orgasmo soddisfacente.

Tony abbassa gli occhi. Lo guarda toccarsi e aumenta le spinte. Peter non pensa di essere così erotico da catturare così tanto la sua attenzione, ma se Iron-Man lo sta guardando a quel modo, vorrebbe solo capire con che occhi lo vede… vorrebbe vedersi così anche lui. Si sente il centro del suo mondo, come Tony è il centro del suo. Aumentano le spinte e aumenta la frizione della propria mano contro l'erezione ormai bollente. Peter chiude gli occhi. Reclina la testa all'indietro, che incontra la parete. È quasi un sollievo potersi appoggiare. La penetrazione è sempre più profonda. I denti di Tony, sempre più stretti per lo sforzo. Peter è allo stremo. Il cervello gli dice che ne vuole di più, ma il suo corpo è pronto a quel piacere esplosivo che, con una scarica che parte dalla spina dorsale e arriva alla sua pancia, arriva con un orgasmo quasi inaspettato. Apre la bocca. La spalanca contro il soffitto e non esce alcun suono. La mano con cui si è dato piacere trema, e si muove senza alcuna musicalità, solo con estrema confusione. Ha il cuore a pezzi e i polmoni distrutti. Ha la testa che gli scoppia e gli occhi secchi. Ogni singola cellula del suo corpo è un terremoto di sensazioni e, mentre Tony si muove ancora più velocemente dentro di lui per poter raggiungere il piacere tanto bramato, si sente spompato di ogni energia.

Tony esce dal suo corpo, in tempo per non riempirlo del suo umore. Reclama un bacio, dove vi ripone un gemito rauco nella bocca, mentre anche lui viene pervaso da quell’orgasmo, a quanto pare intenso. Peter ha l'ennesimo brivido e respira a pezzi. A frammenti di ossigeno e veleno. Si staccano. Peter posa i piedi a terra e reclama un abbraccio. Tony glielo dà e china il capo. Gli infila la testa in mezzo al petto e Peter gli bacia la testa. Una volta, due, tre, quattro. Cento volte. Sorride contro i suoi capelli umidi e riprende fiato.

«Signor Stark?»

«Finita la magia, Peter. Sono di nuovo Tony, ora.» Lo dice, ironico e ansante. Adorabile. A volte lo è davvero. Peter gli carezza la testa e quando lui torna a guardarlo, si scambiano un sorriso luminoso e immensamente ricco di troppe cose. Solo loro. Cose loro. Si scambiano un bacio e poi altri cento. Sono ancora nudi e esposti. Né IronMan né Spider-Man. Né il mentore né l'allievo. Né Peter Parker né Tony Stark.

Solo due anime che si amano, a discapito di qualsiasi cosa, e che non hanno paura di farlo, quando il sipario che cela l’esterno, è chiuso.

 

 

**Fine**

 

 


	2. Please, stay

 

 

 

**Please, Stay.**

 

Harley ce l'ha un po' a morte con Tony Stark. Non tanto per il fatto che ora gli sta slacciando i pantaloni con quella lentezza che fa quasi rabbia, più perché lo cerca sempre nei momenti più impensati. Reclama la sua presenza, solo quando vuole assecondare i suoi capricci e, sebbene Harley si ripromette ogni santa volta che non gli risponderà mai più al telefono, alla fine lo fa. Tony lo ha invitato a prendere una birra, che poi sono diventate due; che poi sono diventate un Mojito e un Sex on the beach… sulla quale il signor Stark ha fatto più di una battuta sconcia, che hanno fatto alzare gli occhi al cielo ad Harley.

Eppure è lì, ad assecondarlo ancora. A trattenere il respiro, mentre Tony gli sfila i pantaloni e lo lascia con in dosso solo i boxer e una maglietta blu a maniche corte. Harley ha i gomiti puntellati al materasso, seduto ad aspettare che succeda qualcosa e che quel qualcosa non sia solo un sogno. Non può nasconderlo a se stesso; gli piace fare sesso con quell’uomo. Compare una volta ogni due mesi, e se lo prende senza chiedergli il permesso, ma non può farne a meno, sebbene vorrebbe che accadesse più spesso. Tony gli sfiora l’erezione con due dita. Sorride sornione e alza la testa, per riservargli un’occhiata accesa e di appartenenza. Harley sa di esserne succube, ma non muta espressione, seppure le guance rosse di vergogna e urgenza, lo tradiscono ogni volta. Tony lecca il tessuto nero del suo intimo, con la punta della lingua. Trova l’estremità della sua erezione rigonfia e ne segue la silhouette con piccoli cerchi umidi, lenti come non dovrebbero essere e Harley trattiene un sospiro nella pancia; un ansito di pura insoddisfazione e, quel che è peggio, è che Tony lo sa, che sensazioni gli fa provare. Ne ha il totale controllo. Gli tira giù i boxer con un movimento lento, calandoli via dai fianchi e liberando il suo fallo già rosso, già indecente. Gli serra le dita intorno e, prima di iniziare a leccarlo, gli rivolge uno sguardo soddisfatto. È ubriaco, forse non troppo. Forse non abbastanza da giustificare quegli incontri clandestini, riservati a pochi giorni l’anno, che Harley conta a malapena sulle dita d'una mano.

Trattiene il respiro, arricciando le labbra. Reclina la testa all’indietro e si lascia leccare, avvolgere. Ogni movimento della lingua di Tony è una condanna a morte, con un biglietto di sola andata per il paradiso. Contrae le cosce e vorrebbe che lo prendesse fino in gola. Alza una mano per stringergliela istintivamente intorno ai capelli, ma Tony lo scosta. Non ha bisogno di nessuno che gli dica cosa deve fare, Harley lo sa, ma è stato più forte di lui. Non è in grado di domare certi istinti, e certi desideri, e certi sogni che vorrebbe divenissero realtà, solo ed esclusivamente con quell’uomo più grande che lo fa imbestialire. Tony va a fondo. Harley sente la propria erezione fasciata dai muscoli della bocca dell’uomo. La saliva lo impregna di libido non sua, e si sente scoppiare. Ogni vena che circonda il suo fallo, è rigonfia e calda. Può sentire il sangue fluire e battere contro le pareti di quelle guance, che lo hanno accolto. Spalanca la bocca, e non esce alcun suono. La mascella gli scricchiola e non vuole che Tony smetta. Vorrebbe dirglielo, vorrebbe urlarlo, ma sa che – facendolo, sortirebbe solo l’effetto contrario. Si sente un ragazzino stupido, mosso dai fili invisibili di un burattinaio dall’armatura di ferro.

Ogni movimento di quella bocca su di lui è una fiamma che si accende nel cuore e nel cervello. Ogni scarica elettrica fa male e bene allo stesso tempo. Si lascia cadere sul materasso, siccome quel piacere è troppo forte da poterlo gestire rimanendo seduto. Tony soffoca una risata di scherno, e slaccia la lingua dalla sua erezione, lentamente, lasciandovi poi un bacio sopra all’estremità, come un premio o un’indecorosa presa per il culo. Harley si posa una mano sulla fronte. Ansima, cerca il respiro che ha perso e non lo trova. Tony gattona su di lui, lo sovrasta e continua a sorridere. _Sei mio, dove vuoi scappare?,_ sembrano dire i suoi occhi.

 _Da nessuna parte,_ risponderebbe Harley, se solo avesse conservato un minimo di autocontrollo. Tony si slaccia i pantaloni. Tira via la cinta e la getta a terra. Il rumore di chincaglieria contro il pavimento è quasi un rombo di tuono, fastidioso come lo stridere di unghie su una lavagna.

«Via la maglia», gli ordina Tony, e lui obbedisce, fingendo una scocciata arroganza, che fa solo ridere di più, quell’uomo più grande. Tony si sbarazza dei pantaloni, poi della maglietta. Il movimento che fa, per tirarla via da dosso, gli mette in risalto i pettorali e le righe degli addominali. Harley lo guarda come se fosse un quadro impressionista, ad una mostra d’arte. Il pezzo migliore. Il più prezioso.

Tony gli toglie di dosso tutti quei pensieri stupidi. Lo sovrasta. Gli infila una gamba in mezzo alle sue e si china per baciargli le labbra. Harley sente il proprio sapore in bocca. Il sapore pungente di un’erezione ormai ingestibile e vogliosa di provare quei brividi vibranti. Alza le braccia e gliele stringe intorno al collo. Se lo tira addosso con più foga, più energia. Sente di aver appena appurato la sua imbarazzante adolescenza, fatta di ormoni e inesperienza. Il cuore gli sale in gola e il cuore gli fa un male cane. La saliva di Tony gli riempie la bocca e la sua lingua cattura la sua. Gli morde le labbra con i denti, quando si staccano, e Harley ha le guance in fiamme. Incatena gli occhi ai suoi e accoglie le sue dita nella bocca. Le lecca. Non interrompe quel contatto visivo nemmeno per un istante e, quando Tony inizia a stimolarlo, massaggiando i muscoli tesi della prostata, stringe gli occhi e prova dolore.

Fa sempre male. Fa sempre male, malissimo, sebbene non abbastanza. Mai come vederlo andare via, come sempre, e vederlo tornare mesi dopo per reclamare una notte di qualcosa a cui Harley non sa dare un nome. È solo sesso? In cuor suo spera di no.

«Rilassati.» Tony glielo dice con un sorrisetto, che quasi lo rassicura, sebbene glielo abbia detto con quel tono superiore e arrogante, che proprio non riesce ad abbandonare. Gli respira addosso la stessa parola. Harley si sente stordito dal mix di odori, che vanno dalla birra, alla fragola, fino a quello pungente del suo umore. Prende un grosso respiro. Il dito di Tony va più a fondo, si muove lentamente, in modo circolare, e quando Harley si sente più morbido, l’uomo infila un secondo dito, che gli dà una scarica alla prostata, e gli fa inarcare la schiena. Geme. Non riesce a trattenersi. Geme e lo fa. Non si vergogna. Lo farà dopo, lo sa già, quando rimarrà solo in quella stanza e Tony Stark sparirà di nuovo per mesi.

Tony gli lascia un bacio sul mento. Scende fino al collo. Gli bacia il pomo d’Adamo e poi lo morde leggermente, come farebbe un gattino inerme, che nasconde una tigre nel cuore. Harley geme, urla, sbraita, impreca. Arpiona le dita nelle sue spalle e spinge il bacino contro quelle dita. _Scopami,_ vorrebbe urlare, _Scopami, scopami, scopami!._ Non ha il coraggio di farlo. Ma Tony legge tutto in quei suoi occhietti azzurri, guardiani di desideri nascosti, che può liberare solo in quelle rare occasioni.

Tony gli morde il collo ancora una volta, poi sfila le dita con zero grazia. Harley sente il respiro mozzarsi, e libera un sospiro quando, inaspettatamente, l’erezione di Tony gli entra dentro e cerca di farsi spazio. Fa di nuovo male, ma non come l’ultima volta. Nemmeno come quella prima, e quella prima ancora. Ogni volta è più abituato, ma ogni volta è più tragico. Ogni volta è più passionale, ma ogni volta l’attesa di sentire di nuovo quelle sensazioni è più lontana. Tony si spinge contro di lui. Gli alza le braccia sulla testa e gli blocca i polsi, come un prigioniero. Come se Harley potesse seriamente alzarsi da quel letto e andare via, in un momento del genere, coinvolto da mille sensazioni diverse e milioni di scariche nervose che gli bagnano il cervello.

Una spinta, due spinte, tre spinte, dieci spinte. Ogni volta è meno doloroso, e ogni volta è più piacevole. Libera gemiti contro la bocca di Tony. Sente i capelli inumidirsi per colpa del sudore. Asseconda le spinte e incastra gli occhi nei suoi. Mugugna imprecazioni a denti stretti, e Tony ansima la sua soddisfazione, annegando nel suo sguardo. Gli lascia un sorriso contro le labbra e poi lo bacia. Gli infila la lingua in bocca e gli ruba ogni rumore che esce dalla sua carotide, dal suo diaframma. Si spinge contro di lui, mentre alza la mano libera per serrarla contro la sua erezione e accarezzarla. Lo stimola, gli stringe le dita attorno ma non gli fa male. Harley pensa di poter raggiungere il paradiso e, allo stesso tempo, di non volerlo fare. Vuole stare lì, succube di Tony Stark, che lo scopa con vigore e gli lascia segni indicibili e imbarazzanti sul collo, che domani dovrà giustificare sia a scuola che a casa. Non gli importa. Ad Harley non importa poi così tanto cosa succederà domani. È adesso, il momento. Uno di quelli che vorrebbe durasse all'infinito, ma sa che non sarà così, e allora se lo gode, Tony Stark. Lo guarda, lo vive, lo supplica  e gli spinge il retto contro l’erezione, con una spinta verso il basso.

Vuole provare quell’orgasmo e annegare nel piacere. Vuole imbrattarsi di umore e perdizione, sulla pancia e sul petto. Tony gli fa quella premura. Muove la mano e il bacino; è sempre più dentro di lui, e ogni vena della sua erezione corrode le sue terminazioni nervose e Harley è quasi cieco. Vede il bianco infinito di una purezza che se ne va per sempre; stringe gli occhi, urla e quell’orgasmo arriva a tagliargli in due la testa. Tony stringe le dita intorno alla sua estremità, e il piacere è infinitamente forte; dolce, quasi. Spalanca gli occhi bagnati e li punta su di lui. Ha la bocca aperta e non riesce a chiuderla.

Tony lo prende per i fianchi, e se lo spinge contro senza alcuna gentilezza. Si lascia scappare qualche gemito, che trattiene poi in mezzo ai denti, quando li serra e esce dal suo corpo per venirgli addosso, sul petto. Sulle gambe. È caldo, il suo umore. Bollente. Deleterio. Si fonde al suo e sono, per un attimo, una cosa sola… poi scende il silenzio, ed è rotto solo dai respiri spezzati e dal ticchettio dell'orologio; fastidioso. fastidiosissimo. Harley vorrebbe spaccarlo per terra. Vuole il silenzio.

Vuole che Tony lo guardi così, come sta facendo ora – col petto che sale e scende alla ricerca d’aria, per sempre. Vorrebbe quell’uomo ogni notte lì, a prendersi cura di lui e delle sue egoistiche e infantili esigenze. Vorrebbe così, ma sa che non può essere. Che se Tony è lì, significa che se ne andrà come sempre. Incatena gli occhi ai suoi e poi li abbassa, quando l’altro lascia la presa sui suoi fianchi e sospira. Recupera i pantaloni e i boxer; se li infila, come poi la maglia. Harley torna alla stessa posizione di poco prima. Seduto sul letto con i gomiti puntellati al materasso. Lo guarda andare via di nuovo; dopo che è stato suo per poco tempo, solo per un istante, che già gli manca.

«Non rimani?» gli chiede. Ci prova.

Tony ride. Si asciuga la fronte e si mette a posto i capelli con un gesto della mano. «Io non rimango mai.»

Harley alza le sopracciglia. «Mai è relativo. Non esiste _mai!»_

«Sei troppo arguto e intelligente per uscirtene con una frase così. Mi hai quasi deluso, lo sai?» ridacchia ancora l’uomo. Scuote la testa. Si infila la giacca e recupera le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca. Harley lo vede avvicinarsi alla porta e reprime un’imprecazione, che trasforma in coraggio. Si alza in piedi, lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia da dietro.

«Sarò patetico, ma vorrei rimanessi», gli dice.

Tony allora si ferma. Restano immobili per secondi, minuti interi. Tony rilassa le braccia e Harley stringe di più le sue al suo petto. Chiude gli occhi e spera nel miracolo.

Allora Tony si gira. Gli prende i polsi, affonda le pupille nelle sue. Inclina la testa di lato e reclama un bacio a fior di labbra, che poi si intensifica. Che poi fa un male cane. Si staccano. Harley è di nuovo succube di lui. Vorrebbe lasciarsi scopare di nuovo, ma vorrebbe anche di più. Poi Tony sorride e la paura gli scivola via.

«Magari solo per stanotte», gli dice e, carezzandogli una guancia e regalandogli un bacio sfrontato, lo bacia di nuovo e gli dà una speranza. Harley la raccoglie e spera che, stavolta, possa essere davvero diverso.

 

 

Fine


End file.
